thegtavfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Wanted Level
The '''Wanted Level '''system in Grand Theft Auto V determines how much the player is wanted by the law enforcement of their respective area, and therefor, will determine how much force will be used in pursuit of the player. As the wanted level increases, more powerful and aggressive forms of law enforcement will purse the protagonists. In GTA V, the wanted level will be measured on a five-star scale, which ranks from a non-lethal one star to an extremely aggressive and sometimes lethal five stars. Below is a list of every wanted level, and how to obtain them. One Star A one star wanted level is given to the player when they commit a minor crime. During a one star level, any nearby police officers who spot the player will give chase. A one star wanted level can be obtained by: *Crashing into other peoples cars repeatedly *Destruction of city property *Running over several pedestrians *Assaults someone in a police officers sight *Steals cars in a police officers sight It is also important to note, that, if the player steals a vehicle, they should get the license plate changed as soon as possible, as the Police will begin a search for the car after it has been stolen. Two Stars A two star wanted level is given to the player when they commit more serious crimes, such as shooting in public or running from a police officer for an example. Officers now shoot to kill, and police will set up some roadblocks. A 2-star wanted level may be obtained by: *Running from the police *Resisting arrest *Aiming a gun at an officer *Shooting near an officer Three Stars A three star wanted level is given to the player if they start committing serious crimes. Police officers become more aggressive and ram the players vehicle, and a police helicopter is called into the chase to give aid. A 3-star wanted level may be obtained by: *Shooting an officer *Trespassing Los Santos International Airport *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Continuing to kill citizens and cause other damage Four Stars A four star wanted level is given to the player if they continue to commit the serious crimes. As well as the Police, the FIB now gives chase to the player. Police officers are now heavily armored, and FIB agents will now fire out of the window. Along with this, if the player attempts to hide in a safehouse or an interior, agents will carry Tear Gas into the building. A 4-star wanted level may be obtained by: *Trespassing the Fort Zancudo airbase *Trepassing the Humane Labs and Research Company *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Continuing to kill citizens and cause other damage Five Stars The highest wanted level in the game, a five star wanted level is given to the player if they continue to commit serious crimes. On this wanted level, in addition to the police, and FIB, the NOOSE will now give chase. Multiple helicopters will now give chase to the player, and the FIB, Police, and NOOSE will now be lethal and use full force to stop the player, ignoring any collateral damage they cause to the city and ignoring any innocent civilians they may kill in the process. A five star level is very dangerous. A five-star wanted level can be obtained by: *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Continuing to kill citizens and cause other damage Category:Wanted Level